<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>okaeri by stupidbadgers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748322">okaeri</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers'>stupidbadgers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cold Hands, Cuddles, Discord: Umino Hours, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Umino Hours Winter Bingo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:28:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>iruka and kakashi spend the evening warming up by the fire</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>okaeri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm very close to filling all my bingo board prompts! only a couple weeks left to finish! </p>
<p>bingo board prompt: fireplace (U-5) <s>my reasonable interpretation of this was an irori</s></p>
<p>enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter had comfortably settled itself over Konoha, the cold air brisk and numbing. Iruka wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck and face, cursing under his breath. The day was cold, but nights were frigid and even running home from his shift at the mission desk didn’t save him from the freezing temperatures seeping into his bones. </p>
<p>Iruka was happy to have moved to the Hatake Compound, the manor providing more space than the small apartment he had shared with Kakashi, but it was set on the edge of Konoha, farther from Hokage Tower and the Academy. This fact generally didn’t bother Iruka, but now that it was the heart of winter, he realized just how much he missed the short trek that was his previous route. </p>
<p>The wards hummed around him as he entered through the gate, making a beeline for the door and what he hoped was a warm home. He closed the door behind him, doing his best to keep the cold air outside, and slipped off his sandals then unwrapped his scarf and hung it on its designated hook. </p>
<p>“Okaeri,” a voice rumbled from the end of the hall. Iruka’s head snapped up, not expecting to see his partner. </p>
<p>Kakashi stood clad in a warm, woolen sweater and uniform pants, a small smile on his bare face. </p>
<p>“Oh, you’re home!” Iruka grinned, finishing discarding his outerwear and moving quickly to Kakashi. He hadn’t expected the other man to be home yet from his mission. </p>
<p>“About an hour ago. I would have stopped by the desk but I knew you would be off soon. How are you, my love?” Kakashi asked, wrapping his arms around Iruka. </p>
<p>“Happy to be home and with you,” Iruka replied, nuzzling into Kakashi’s warm body. He slipped his cold fingers under the hem of Kakashi’s sweater, seeking the heat of the jounin’s body. </p>
<p>Kakashi yelped at the contact, “Shit, Iruka, you’re freezing!” </p>
<p>Iruka purred at the warmth, cuddling closer. Kakashi shuffled them down the hall toward the lounge, settling Iruka by the lit irori. </p>
<p>“Are you hungry? I picked up Ichiraku,” Kakashi asked. </p>
<p>Iruka’s eyes lit up, the fire of the irori dancing in his eyes. Kakashi laughed, the sound warming the chuunin as much as the flames. </p>
<p>Kakashi wrapped a blanket around Iruka’s shoulder before disappearing into the kitchen for the ramen, returning with a bowl and chopsticks. He handed the bowl to Iruka, who cupped his hands around it.</p>
<p>“Kashi, cuddle me!” Iruka whined. “I’m cold!” </p>
<p>“Eat your ramen,” Kakashi replied, but still wrapped himself around Iruka, who leaned into Kakashi. He did as he was told, quickly finishing and setting the bowl to the side. </p>
<p>They sat by the fire for awhile longer, warm and content to be with the other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>